Where's The Excitement?
by Rogue1979
Summary: Yugi's life is so monotonous. All he does is get up, go to college, go to work, study and eat. He wants some excitement in his life. Then his car gets hijacked by a thief...HIATUS.


Very depressed. But, new story. Started writing it at work during lunch breaks...sigh. Hope you like it. I'm hoping it will prove popular, it's not like my other fics.

Warnings: Wry humour. Malexmale situations. Swearing.

Don't own.

* * *

**WHERE'S THE EXCITEMENT? - Chapter 1**

'Yugi's Journal'

_Tuesday 7th October 2008_

Wake up at 6am[check]

Have breakfast[check]

Go to college[check]

Go to work[check]

Have dinner[check]

Study[check]

Anything interesting happen during the day: None.

Go to bed[check]

_Wednesday 8th October 2008_

Wake up at 6am[check]

Have breakfast[check]

Go to college[check]

Go to work[check]

Have dinner[check]

Study[check]

Anything interesting happen during the day: We received an assignment to investigate the effects of isolation on certain animals. Seemed to scream my life, but irony seems to be my bedfellow.

Go to bed[check]

_Thursday 9th October 2008_

Wake up at 6am[check]

Have breakfast[check]

Go to college[check]

Go to work[check]

Have dinner[check]

Study[check]

Anything interesting happen during the day: Went to the library to get some research books and the fire alarm went off. I thought there was an actual fire; turns out some kid pulled the alarm by accident. The incident lasted all of about forty seconds.

Go to bed[check]

_Friday 10th October 2008_

Wake up at 6am[check]

Have breakfast[check]

Go to college[check]

Go to work[check]

Have dinner[check]

Study[check]

Anything interesting happen during the day: Considered calling my friends to arrange an evening out…oh wait; I have none.

Go to bed[check]

_Saturday 11th October 2008_

Wake up at 6am[check]

Have breakfast[check]

Go to college[check]College, on a Saturday? Yep…

Go to work[check]

Have dinner[check]

Study[check]

Anything interesting happen during the day: None.

Go to bed[check]

_Sunday 12 October 2008_

Wake up at 9am[check]

Have breakfast[check]

Study[check]

Have dinner[check]

Anything interesting happen during the day: It's a Sunday…what can happen? And I could have taken that extra shift at work…

Go to bed[check]

_Monday 13th October 2008_

Wake up at 6am[check]

Have breakfast[check]

Go to college[check]

Go to work[ ]Not today…I _really_ should have taken that extra shift…

Have dinner[ ]

Study[ ]

Anything interesting happen during the day: For once, yes. I got a letter in the post this morning from the company that I bought my car from.

'_Dear Mr Mutou,_

_Following a standard monthly sweep of your account, we have found that your payment in September brought your account to a close, therefore, the payment you made on 1__st__ October 2008 was excess. This amount has been credited directly to your account and should be immediately available to you._

_We thank you for purchasing your car through our company._

_Would you be interested in part exchanging your old car for a brand new…'_

At that point, I threw the piece of paper away. Damn parasites. All they're interested in is getting more money out of you. So yes, exciting, for a change; I have extra money to spend this month, and from now on. I decided to call my friends to find out if they wanted to go to dinner and a movie…oh wait; I have none. Oh well, there's no shame in going to a movie by myself…now I'm glad I didn't work on Sunday and that I don't work on Mondays!

Go to bed[ ]

End of last extract, incomplete.

Yugi snapped shut his journal and stored it neatly in his desk drawer. He looked at the clock which told him it was 2pm. He smiled. For once, something different was happening in his life. He was going to go to the bank, get some money and blow it all on himself, something he was hardly ever able to do.

Grabbing his keys and wallet, he jumped in his car and sped off towards the centre of town. He got to his bank in no time and even managed to park just around the corner as opposed to in one of the expensive car parks. _Wow, today is going well…it can't last though. _He put his card in the cash machine and was thrilled to see all that extra money was sitting there waiting to be used. He withdrew more than he should have, but with the intention of going to see a movie and then treating himself to something special afterwards. It was sale time after all.

Humming happily, he pocketed his wallet and card and turned to go back to the car. He was just getting in when he heard the click of a gun to his right. He froze and looked slowly over to where a man in a ski mask was aiming at him.

'Get out!' the man hissed. Yugi was frozen. 'I said get out!' Yugi opened his mouth to speak, his hands glued to the wheel, his door wide open with a gun pointed at his head, but no words came out. He thought he must look like a goldfish. It wasn't that he was scared of the man in the mask or the gun pointed at him, but things like this just didn't happen to him, so he was a bit wary that perhaps it was him mind playing tricks on him.

The man was already impatient, and Yugi's lack of a response made him even more so. 'Kid, I said get the fuck out of the car.'

Yugi's life seemed to flash before his eyes. It was very short and boring. The only thing that stood out was that he now owned the car about to be hijacked. 'No,' he heard himself say. That was surprising in itself, but even more was the tone and frown to go with it.

'What?' the ski-masked man asked slightly shocked.

'I said no, to me getting out of the car.'

'Listen you little punk; I'm the one holding the gun…'

Yugi had the gall to interrupt. 'Look, I just finished paying off this car,' he said trying to stop the shudder of fear that ran up his spine from echoing in his words. 'There is no way I'm going to give it up to the likes of you. Go steal someone else's.'

The robber opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of sirens in the near distance made him break eye contact with Yugi. He briefly looked around. 'Shit!' he hissed. He put the gun in a holster after putting the safety back on and he pushed Yugi hard over into the passenger seat. Yugi winced as the gear stick poked him bruisingly hard and he quickly got out of the larger man's way, but still didn't exit the car, even though the threat of being killed was removed. He watched with fascination as the man started up the car, but not before throwing a large sack on the back seat. The sirens became louder. He growled slightly. 'Great, so on top of robbery, instead of simple car theft as well, I'm now going to be charged with kidnapping too.'

Yugi was about to say something when the man put his foot down and they shot out of the parking space, several other motorists screeching to a halt to avoid crashing into them. The sound of angry hooting and yelling was left behind, as well as the sirens and soon, Domino City.

'Where are we going?' Yugi asked conversationally, not even demanding. He had chosen to stay in the car, so couldn't blame the man for taking him with. His life was so boring anyway, this little bit of action slightly excited his blood, although he was angry that after having just paid off his car, it was now an escape vehicle.

The man glanced sideways at him, his driving a bit more relaxed now. No one had chased them for miles, and Yugi suspected that since he was in the car with him, since no one would report the car as stolen, they wouldn't know where to start looking. 'My hideout,' he answered simply.

'Oh, okay,' Yugi said with a sigh. He'd always hated long car journeys and folded his arms. He reached for the radio.

'What are you doing?' the man growled at him.

Yugi's hand froze mid air. 'I was going to put the radio on.' The man glared at him. Yugi noticed his eyes were brown. 'Is that okay?'

'Just don't try any funny stuff,' the man said looking back at the road.

Yugi put the radio on and some classical music filtered softly into the car. Yugi relaxed a bit, not wanting to care about what would happen once they reached the man's hideout.

'What shit is this?' the thief asked with distaste in his voice.

'Classical…Brahms, I think,' Yugi said with his eyes closed. They snapped open when the station was changed and loud rock blared as the sound was turned up. 'Hey!' he protested.

'I hate that classical shit,' the man snapped. 'And I'm driving.'

'It's _my_ car,' Yugi retorted and leaned forwards to change it back. He stopped when the man grabbed his wrist tightly.

'Change the channel and I swear I will break your arm.'

Yugi snatched his hand away from the tight grip and rubbed his wrist. 'That hurt.'

'Good.'

Huffing, Yugi stubbornly put his hands against his ears. He hated rock music, especially the American songs. The thumping gave him a headache. After a while, he gave up, because he could still hear the raucous. He instead looked out his window and watched trees fly by.

Soon, the trees became thicker and he realised they were in the country. He was intrigued as to where they were and his confusion must have been evident because the thief chuckled. 'Don't know where we are, eh?'

'No,' Yugi said still looking around. 'Are these woods? I didn't even know Domino had any woods.'

'Yeah,' the man said. 'So you really don't know where we are?'

'I said no,' Yugi answered turning to look at him. He noticed that they started slowing down and eventually pulled up at the side of the road. Yugi looked around. As far as the eye could see there was the one long straight road, straight vision only marred by the slight rising and falling of the hills they had driven over, and trees; lots and lots of trees. 'Um, why have we stopped?' Yugi asked.

The hijacker leaned over to his left, across Yugi's lap and opened his door. 'Get out.'

Yugi was dumb struck, but managed to recover quickly. 'I told you, I'm not leaving my car.'

The man undid Yugi's seatbelt. 'Get out,' he repeated.

'No.'

Yugi saw through the mark the man's face grow angry. He suddenly lunged forwards and began pushing Yui from the vehicle. 'GET THE FUCK OUT!'

Yugi grunted as his quick reflexes allowed him to grip the chair with his legs, his knees gripping tightly to the edge. He braced his hands on the man's shoulders and tried to push him off. 'NO!' he yelled back.

The two struggled against one another for what seemed like ages. Everytime the man seemed to get leverage, Yugi would twist or turn and the most the man got him out of the car was his head and shoulders, but Yugi still managed to stay glued to the seat.

'For fuck's sake, kid! This isn't a road trip! Get out!'

'Stop calling me kid!'

'Why? You must be like twelve.'

'I'm a college student, and why would a twelve-year old be driving a car?'

'I thought maybe you were pretending to drive mommy's car while she was in the bank or something.'

The struggle didn't let up. 'Well, you thought wrong, and I've spent the last four years paying for this car and I am not going to just give it up.'

The man, whilst obviously bigger and stronger that Yugi, stopped trying to push him from the car momentarily. When Yugi relaxed slightly, he redubled his efforts and Yugi began to lose his grip on the seat. In a moment of desperation, Yugi grabbed at the man's head and accidentally hooked the ski mask. When he pulled bag to try and gain a grip, he pulled the mask clean off his attackers head.

Long flowing white hair spilled from the mask as it came off and dangled below the man's shoulders in many unkempt spikes. Smooth pale skin was revealed and both men froze their actions. Yugi stared open-mouthed at his assailant, who looked equally surprised at having his cover ripped from him so suddenly. The both turned to look at the now useless mask in Yugi's right hand.

Sighing, the white-haired man pulled way and sat upright pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. 'You're a pain in the backside, kid.'

Yugi sat up too, still holding the offending article of clothing. He looked at it and then up at the other. He wasn't at all like Yugi had expected. The white hair and pale ski made the man look like a ghost, but the pirecing brown, almost mahogany eyes were full of life. Overall, the man was very handsome.

Brown eyes opened and turned to look at Yugi. 'Close the door and belt up,' came the cold command.

Yugi did as he was told, not wanting to leave the car anyway. 'I thought you wanted me out?'

The man chuckled ruefully. 'Now that you've seen my face, you can identify me. At least if you'd cut your losses and gotten out of the car, you could have made your way to an emergency phone of something and called someone to come and get you. Now, I have to take you with me and decide what to do with you.'

Yugi said nothing else as the car started up again and they cotinued on their journey. They both sat in silence listening to the music, every now and then Yugi glancing sideways at his kidnapper. The man had a relaxed look on his face, almost wistful as they drove, as if he had not just committed several criminal acts by stealing whatever and then hijacked a car and kidnapped another person.

Eventually, as the sun was setting, they turned up onto another road through some more thick trees and came to a stop outside a fairly large cabin. The man removed the keys from the ignition, leaned back to grab his sack and got out of the car. Yugi continued to sit in the passenger seat. He was still clutcing onto the ski mask. He only made a move when his door opened and the man undid his seatbelt again and dragged him from the car. He made some show of struggling, but overall, he made it easier on the thief by complying.

When they got inside the cabin, Yugi was surprised to find it very nicely furnished and warm. The cold weather had been creeping in and it was unexpectedly cold now that the sun was low on the horizon. Yugi didn't realise how cold he was until the warmth of the cabin enveloped him. He almost sighed with bliss. When he'd left to go to the movies, he was expeting to be home before it got dark and too cold, so he only had a long-sleeve t-shirt on, and his 'emergency' jumper was still in the car.

The all-round criminal threw the sack onto a couch and went to a cupboard. Yugi didn't see what he was doing until he was thrown unceremoniously into a chair and tied with his hands behind his back. 'Hey!' he protested. 'What are you doing?'

'Making sure you can't go anywhere,' the whitette said making sure the knot was good and tight.

'For starters; I'm not going anywhere without my car. Second; why would I try to escape when I have no idea where I am. And third; who ties anone to a chair anymore? I mean come on, did you just happen to have the rope in that cupboard in case you had an unexpected guest?' Yugi flinched and grunted slightly as the thief pushed back on the chair and the thing nearly tipped over, being caught at the last second. He glared up into the piercing brown eyes.

The thief smirked at him, and Yugi couldn't help a chill from running up and down his spine. 'It's authentic, don't you think? The kidnapper ties his victim to a chair in an old time way. It's too bad we're miles from the nearest train line, otherwise I may have done it there.' He backed away letting the chair rock forwards. 'I'm messing with you, kid,' he said when Yugi guessed he was staring open-mouthed at the man in front of him. 'The rope is for tying logs together. And it's not like I planned to have you here. This is the only way I could think of to keep you from escaping and going straight to the police.'

Yugi sighed. 'Fine, but could you at least loosen the knot a bit? It's biting into my hand.'

The man laughed. 'Yeah right.' He began to walk away.

'Wait!' Yugi shouted after him.

The whitette turned to look at him. 'What?'

'What are you planning to do with me?'

'Like I said; I didn't plan this, so I have no idea, kid.'

'Stop calling me 'kid'!' Yugi shouted. 'My name is Yugi! Y, u, g, i! Yugi!'

The man held his hands up in defence. 'Okay, okay! Yugi it is.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'Seriously, are you always this feisty?'

'Feisty?' Yugi asked surprised. No one had ever called him that, hell, no one had called him anything. 'Well, uh, no, I guess not. Sorry.'

The man looked at him. 'Well, okay. I mean, it's not that it can't be good sometimes, but you've been a pain in the neck.'

Yugi smiled. 'I've been kidnapped.'

'Yuginapped.'

'What?'

The man chuckled. 'You told me to stop calling you kid, so you haven't been _kid_napped; you've been Yuginapped.'

The two looked at each other for some time. Yugi thought this was more than a weird situation. This man didn't seem malevolent or evil. Sure, he took Yugi, but that's because Yugi refused to get out of the car. Of course, he did try and shove him from the car, but as soon as Yugi had seen his face, he didn't immediately threaten to kill him. And yes, he tied Yugi to a chair, but it was to be expected. What would happen next, as he'd said, even he didn't know. 'Um…what's your name?' Yugi asked breaking the silence.

The man blinked. 'You want to know my name?' Yugi nodded. 'Why do you want to know?'

'Well,' Yugi started shifting uncomfortably trying to get the knot to stop pinching his skin. 'I don't know how long we'll be together, and I think knowing your name will make communication much easier.'

'Do you really think that's wise?' the man asked. 'You've seen my face and now you want to know my name. You're just begging to be taken out so that there is no way you can identify me.'

'I'm not, and you can tell me a false name if you really want, but I don't want to have to keep referring to you in my head as 'the man', 'the thief' or 'my kidnapper'.' Yugi tilted his head to the side. 'Please?'

The white-haired thief began laughing. It started as a snicker before evolving into a full blown belly laugh, the type that makes you cry and your stomach hurt. 'Oh my god, that face!' the man wheezed. 'No, no, stop! I can't take any more!' he spluttered when he'd been laughing for nearly a full minute. 'I can't breath! That face! Those eyes!'

'There's no need to mock me,' Yugi grumbled through pursed lips. He watched the thief holding his stomach and wiping his eyes as he tried desperately to bring himself back to sanity. 'I don't see what's so funny,' he snapped.

The man finally stopped laughing, his body shuddering with suppressed laughter. 'Then you should have seen your face in a mirror when you tilted your head and said, 'Please?'.' The man tilted his head and gave his best impression of a puppy with huge eyes, copying Yugi's expression. He then bubbled over with more laughter.

Yugi sighed. This man was unlike anyone he'd ever met. His college professors were all old, dull and boring, and the young people he met at his work tended to be slightly younger than him and giggled a lot. 'Just give me a name,' he said irritably. The man spluttered something and Yugi frowned. 'Sorry, I didn't quite catch that.'

'B…Bakura,' the thief said inhaling deeply to try and stop from killing himself laughing. 'You can call me Bakura.'

* * *

An hour later, Yugi was still shifting trying to get the knot untied from behind his back. His wrists were raw and Yugi was dying of frustration. Bakura had gone out again, no doubt to liaise with a cohort about whatever it was he'd stolen, leaving Yugi in the cabin alone. He'd put on a television to keep Yugi company and lit a fire to keep the cold out, but Yugi was now hungry and thirsty and had started to wonder if anyone knew he was missing.

_Of course no one knows you're missing,_ he thought to himself. _You have no friends or family. The only people who would miss you are the idiot telesales people that phone you weekly to see if you want to change your long distance carrier! Besides, it's only been a few hours. At the least the person I usually sit next to in my classes might notice I'm not there, and my boss at work will definitely notice, but who are they going to call apart from me? Not the police. Oh yeah, and my landlord…but again, who is he going to call?_

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the cabin opened letting in a gust of freezing cold air causing the fire to flitter angrily at being challenged. Bakura entered closing the door quickly behind him. 'Whew, it's suddenly very windy out there!' the white-haired man said rubbing his pale hands together. 'It's going to go below zero tonight.'

Yugi wondered idly if he would be still tied to the chair then, or if he would be dead. He said nothing to Bakura's casual chat.

He must have noticed that. 'So, are you hungry?'

'Why are you acting like that?' Yugi asked suddenly angry.

'Like what?' Bakura asked approaching him.

'Like I'm a guest,' Yugi said. 'You've tied me to a chair so I can't escape, but you're talking to me like I'm a friend or a relative.'

'Believe me, you're being treated much better than if you were a family member,' Bakura said matter-of-factly. Yugi glared at him, not appreciating the flippant comment. 'So, what, do you want me to treat you more like a captive? Is that it?'

'No, that's not what I…'

'How about if I beat you up a little?' Bakura asked advancing menacingly. 'I'm good at that.' He grabbed the front of Yugi's shirt and nearly ripped it pulling him forwards. Yugi braced his feet squarely on the floor to prevent the chair from tipping up. 'Is that what you want?'

'No!'

The chair wet back to being on all four legs as Bakura let go of Yugi's top. 'Then what is it you want? How do you want me to treat you?'

'I want you to untie me.' He struggled for effect. 'I hate sitting down like this. The chair is uncomfortable and my arms are dead. The rope is making my wrists itch.'

'You're not in the Ritz!' Bakura shouted at him. 'The chair is functional, for sitting and eating dinner on, not lounging around. And the rope isn't made from silk. It's goddamn rope!'

Yugi huffed out exasperated. 'Is it too much to ask that you trust that I'm not going to run away, especially not when I had two opportunities to get away from you but stayed for my car and you've hidden my keys somewhere, and let me up?'

'I don't trust anyone.'

'Gee, no wonder you don't get on with your family.'

'Shut up!'

The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed in the room and Yugi's head snapped to the side from the impact of Bakura hand smacking across his face backhanded. In shock, Yugi kept his head hanging to the side for several stony-silence filled moments with only a commercial for a new car going on in the background. He then turned slowly to look at the man who had just hit him. Bakura was panting, as if the effort in striking him had drained his energy. The look on his face was pure anger, but this faded when he looked at him through wide eyes. But, Yugi was still quite quick-witted. He knew the man was still angry and he'd obviously struck a cord, so he didn't say anything, even though he wanted to shout at him and ask him why he'd done such a thing.

Bakura spun on his heel and stalked from the room into what Yugi realised was a kitchen leaving Yugi to contemplate what could possibly have happened between Bakura and his family to make his lash out like that. The sound of crashing pots and pans and slamming cupboards confirmed it was a kitchen, and soon Yugi could smell something cooking.

The side of his face throbbed. Yugi ached to rub the area, but couldn't thanks to his bound arms. He kept himself busy until the next time Bakura would come to him by making up scenarios of how the rest of their relationship would now go.

Either Bakura would now treat Yugi badly, lock him away or kill him. Bakura wouldn't realise how he'd lucked out grabbing Yugi because of Yugi's lack of social network or family. He'd probably get away with it.

Another scenario was that he'd feel deeply sorry for what he'd done, untie Yugi and give his a great big hug, reform his ways, return the stolen loot and take Yugi back home turning himself in at the same time.

From one extreme to the other and everything in between ran through his mind before he heard the oven opening and closing again. Glancing at a clock on the mantelpiece that he hadn't noticed before, he saw that it was nearly 8 o'clock. The drive must have taken hours. His stomach grumbled and he licked his lips as the smell of whatever Bakura was making wafted through to his nose. He heard clinking as food was being portioned onto a plate and he prayed silently that even if Bakura fed him like he was a baby that he would get something.

Wordlessly, he watched Bakura emerge from the kitchen and place two plates of what looked like stew at the dining table. He went back into the kitchen and came back with cutlery and glasses. A third trip ended when Bakura placed a jug of water in the middle of the table. He then turned towards Yugi and strode over to him.

Despite himself, Yugi flinched when Bakura raised a hand to him. 'I'm not going to hit you,' Bakura growled. Effortlessly, Bakura picked up the chair with Yugi still on it and dumped it in the space at the table where the plate of food was. Yugi marvelled at Bakura's strength while the thief undid his bonds.

Soon Yugi was able to move his arms. They ached from being in the same place for so long and pins and needles ran up and down each appendage as he shook the life back into them. He watched warily as Bakura went round the table and sat in his own place and poured a glass of water for him. When Yugi trusted his arms enough, he reached forwards and picked up the glass. Putting it to his lips he thought water had never tasted so sweet. It's not like he'd been without water for longer, but in these circumstances, Yugi's gullet was pining for the food and his body was aflame with thirst. The glass of water was gone in seconds.

Hiccupping, he turned his attention to the food in front of him. It smelled delicious. 'Thank you for the food,' he said politely and began to dig in. He concentrated on not eating too fast or he would get a stomach ache. He chewed thoughtfully and whenever he took a mouthful, he would sneak a glance at his 'host'. Bakura ate in a subdued manner, his eyes never lifting from his plate.

Soon, both had finished and Yugi hiccupped again. 'You drank your water too quickly.'

Yugi nodded and hiccupped again, the tone of his voice surprising him. They hadn't spoken to each other, except for Yugi's polite thank you at the beginning of the meal, since he'd been slapped. He watched Bakura pour some more water for him and indicated he should sip it. Yugi obliged and when sipping the water didn't help, he held his breath until he thought he must've turned blue before releasing it slowly.

With his hiccups now gone, Yugi watched as Bakura pushed his plate forwards, his chair backwards and got up. He went over to where Yugi was sitting, and Yugi couldn't help but look away when those brown eyes stared at him. 'What?' he asked.

Bakura's hand on his chin made him gasp and he was forced to look back at the older man. His face was examined, the cheek that had been struck scrutinised for several seconds. 'It may leave a bruise,' Bakura said. He let go gently. 'I'm sorry I hit you.'

'It's okay. I'm sorry if I said anything out of turn about your family,' Yugi said softly. He wondered why his heart had started pounding and his face burned where Bakura had been touching him. He wasn't scared and Bakura hadn't hurt him.

Bakura nodded in acceptance and began collecting the plates. Yugi carefully grabbed the left over dinner items and followed Bakura into a basic kitchen. He placed the items in the sink and turned on the tap. 'What are you doing?' Bakura's voice asked him from behind.

'The dishes,' he said simply.

'You don't have to do them.'

Yugi turned to look at the bewildered thief. 'It's no problem.' He smiled and turned back to the chore at hand. When the sink was full of hot water, he grabbed an apron that was resting on the counter and began washing the dinner things. He could hear Bakura tinkering behind him and noticed that the other man had made enough food to feed a small army. This made Yugi wonder why. If he wasn't close to his family, why make so much food?

He got the answer shortly after he'd finished drying the dishes. Bakura was pouring the last of the meal into individual containers and put a couple in the fridge and the rest on the counter, marked 'Freezer'.

Bakura must have caught him staring. 'I don't much like cooking, so when I do cook, I make loads, and then I don't have to cook for a week.'

'Doesn't it get boring eating the same thing every night for a week?' Yugi asked.

Bakura shrugged. 'I don't care. I don't eat for enjoyment. I eat because I have to.'

After tidying up the kitchen, the two went to the lounge and Bakura beckoned him to sit on the couch. Yugi took a seat at one end of the couch while Bakura lounged on the other side. They sat in silence while Bakura flipped through the channels looking for something decent to watch. He paused on the news and decided to keep it there.

After the weather, which promised frost on the ground that night, Bakura switched the television off. It was only 9 o'clock.

Yugi cleared his throat. 'Um…' he began, but hesitated when he couldn't think of what he really wanted to say.

'I don't know what to do,' Bakura said. 'I've never been in this situation before.'

Yugi didn't want to bring up the trust issue again, but he did want to know what would happen next. 'If it helps, you could lock me in a room so I don't escape. Maybe lock all the doors and windows so I can't get out.'

Bakura raised an eyebrow. 'You certainly are a helpful and willing victim.' He seemed to be studying Yugi. Yugi shifted uneasily. 'I can't believe you didn't just give up your car. Most people would.'

Yugi snorted and looked at his hands in his lap. 'It's the ony thing I've got,' he muttered. He looked back up. 'You're a lucky thief,' he went on to say. 'You couldn't have picked a better victim.'

'Explain.'

'I have no family, no friends, nothing.'

'You can do better than that explanation.'

Yugi sighed. 'About two years ago, my only family died. My grandfather…he was old, it was his time, I guess, but it left me with pretty much nothing. He'd paid for my tuition into college, and I feel obligated to go, even though I'm not doing anything exciting. So I'm basically trudging along through my chosen course. And the apartment I live in now is somehow rent controlled, but it takes almost all of my wages in my job to keep it going. There was a little bit of money left for me, but it's slowly been eaten away on essentials. It's almost gone and my only saving grace is that it will last me until the end of college, if I'm careful, and I'll be able to get a better paid job.'

Yugi paused and he heard Bakura ask him, 'So, why don't you have any friends?'

'I was never good at socialising. When I joined the college, I was starting fresh. I'd only just moved to Domino and everyone seemed to already have their own clique, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't worm my way into any of them. Not that I mind too much. I was used to not having any friends, but it can get lonely.' He looked up at Bakura. He noticed the slight expression of sympathy and suddenly gave a big smile. 'But don't feel bad for me. I now own my own car!'

The two sat in silence again for a while, just looking at each other before Bakura sighed and got up, stretching. 'Come on, it's bed time.'

Yugi stood up and followed behind Bakura at a quick pace. He was lead to a bedroom with a single bed, chest of drawers and a small wardrobe. 'You can stay in here. This is where my brother used to sleep. There are some clothes that I think may fit you; you're welcome to use them to sleep or whatever.' Yugi nodded. 'Tomorrow, I'll decide what to do with you.'

Bakura left him. He noticed that the door was locked, and he smiled. At least he wasn't tied up anymore. He investigated the clothes and found a nightshirt and quickly changed into it. He dicovered a small ensuite bathroom and washed his face before climbing into the small bed.

As he lay back on the soft pillows, he had a startling revelation: he was happy. Not just happy, happy to be alive. It was the first time in a very long time, and he giggled. Maybe getting kidnapped was the type of excitement he needed to lift his out of his boring life.

He turned over and snuggled down and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

_Yugi was thrown unceremoniously into a chair and tied with his hands behind his back. 'Hey!' he protested. 'What are you doing?'_

'_Making sure you can't go anywhere,' the whitette said making sure the knot was good and tight._

'_For starters; I'm not going anywhere without my car. Second; why would I try to escape when I have no idea where I am. And third; who ties anone to a chair anymore? I mean come on, did you just happen to have the rope in that cupboard in case you had an unexpected guest?' Yugi flinched and grunted slightly as the thief pushed back on the chair and the thing nearly tipped over, being caught at the last second. He glared up into the piercing brown eyes._

_Bakura smirked at him, and Yugi couldn't help a chill from running up and down his spine. The man leaned down and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. His eyes widened and he pulled away. 'What are you doing?' he demanded._

_Bakura backed away letting the chair rock forwards. His hand grabbed his chin making him gasp and he was forced to look back at the older man. 'I'm treating you like the victim you are. I've been watching you, Yugi Mutou. There was method in my madness. I didn't just pick you at random as my getaway.' He leaned forwards again. 'I want you.' He kissed him again and dominated Yugi's mouth without mercy._

Yugi sat bolt upright in bed, sweat dampening his skin and panting harshly. To his horror, he felt hardness between his legs and he had a raging erection. 'What the hell is going on?!?'

* * *

Like it? Review...at least they make me somewhat happy...


End file.
